


How Do I Say? (I Love You)

by starry_diamonds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_diamonds/pseuds/starry_diamonds
Summary: JiCheol Drabbles Collection





	1. Drabble #1 :Stolen Glances

**Author's Note:**

> \- These shorts drabbles were posted on tumblr  
> last year as a countdown for  
> #GoingFourWithJicheol
> 
> \- I am planning to add more drabbles in the  
> future as well (since I couldn't post for  
> #CoupziFIVED ㅠㅠ )
> 
> \- Please forgive me for the grammartical  
> mistakes in the drabbles T_T

Seungcheol always love to steal glances at Jihoon when he is not looking because for Seungcheol, it's like a proof that Jihoon is real and that Jihoon is here, right beside him. He knows that he is being really cheesy but to his defence, he just wants to protect what's left of the very few constants he has in his life, in this world where nothing lasts forever.

What Seungcheol doesn't know is though, that Jihoon does just the same. He is just very good at being subtle (which is not a speciality of Seungcheol)


	2. Drabble #2 :Hold Me

People say that a person who has the world in his/her palm is the luckiest person because imagine all the power he/she holds!! Seungcheol agrees with that sentance wholeheartedly because whenever he gets to hug Jihoon, who np doubt means the whole world to him, he feels like he has been blessed by all the higher powers in this unieverse.

//

'Home is a safe heaven', that's what people said. Jihoon shares this sentiment with all his heart. Whenever things get a little tough, practises get a little rough, and small writerblocks become bigger, Jihoon always turn to Seungcheol's warm hugs. Because home to Jihoon is the safe heaven in the forms of warm hugs and dimple smiles.


	3. Drabble #3 :When a Leo is in love

Many people regard Choi Seungcheol as the strong and dorky leader of SEVENTEEN. But not many people knows that being a Leo, Seungcheol likes attentions especially from the one he loves and fears rejection. So, when he found himself falling in love with Jihoon, Seungcheol came up with a plan in which he will get Jihoon witout having to risk about being rejected. He plans to win Jihoon's heart by being extra attentive towards him, such as being Jihoon's personal photographer on the day of his graduation and giving him the biggest piece of meat during the dinners, not to mention all the (flirty) hints he has been dropping since Day-1. Seungcheol thinks it's a fantastic plan but the other 11 members would beg to differ actually. ('Can you please stop making heart eyes at him and just confess already???? ', said everyone else )


	4. Drabble #4 :When a Scorpio is in love

Jihoon is known as the person who doesn't like skinships, who hardly gets attached to things, and who express the least amount of emotions among the members. And while many people pass it off as him being the "manly Busan guy" , the truth is deep down, Jihoon is afraid of attachements and romance because he thinks that love is a weakness for human beings. He had seen people getting ruined because of their emotions and he vowed to himself that he will never fall in love,not after he has worked so so hard to get out of Busan and earned a place in Seoul. So,Jihoon put on the mask of a "cold hearted Busan guy" and built a wall around him.

But things never go as planned because he met Choi Seungcheol who wears his heart on his sleeves and who just has so much love to give. Jihoon thought that guy wouldn't last so long in this cut-throar industry but he stayed, and also started to get closer to Jihoon at an alarming rate. Jihoon tried to push him away but he kept making his way into Jihoon's heart and Jihoon is terrified. He is terrified of all the possibilities between them. But Seungcheol with big smiles and bigger heart proved again and again to him that it's not very scary to trust someone and it's definitely not a bad thing to fall in love with someone. He makes it so so easy for Jihoon that Jihoon doesn't even need to try being himself around Seungcheol because Seungcheol always know how to bring out the best of him. Being around Seungcheol make him believe that even if he falls, Seungcheol will always be there to catch him.

And so before he even realized that, it has been 8 years of being friends and 5 years of being in love with Seungcheol. And Jihoon thinks it's funny how he doesn't even need to wonder about their future because he knows that they will always be together no matter what.


	5. Drabble #5 :Royal!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -inspired by the Diamond Edge VCR in which both were wearing Prince-ly costumes and Jihoon lying in Seungcheol’s chest

Being the crown prince of a nation is not an easy job. It’s both physically and mentally demanding. There had been so many times Seungcheol wanted to give up the throne to his brothers and just live a quiet and normal life in the countryside but he knows that he has to fulfill his duty and that he has the whole nation that is depending on him. So far, everyone has been praising him for his strong leadership and kind personality. And everytimes Seungcheol heard those words, he feels so thankful towards a certain person who is keeping him sane, a certain Lee Jihoon. 

Jihoon is his childhood friend and the only son of the Prime Minister Lee who inturn is the most trusted man of Seungcheol’s father. They have known one another since they were little kids and more often than not, it was Jihoon who helped Seungcheol out of the chaos he had caused as a bratty little prince he was. And vice versa, it was Seungcheol who protected Jihoon from the other ministers’ sons when they bullied him for his small body structure and because he is too smart and all the teachers favor him over the others. So, it was not really a big surprise that when one day, the relationship between the two young boys have shifted into something more than platonic. Jihoon put his name down in the candidate lists when it’s time to choose Seungcheol’s royal spouse (to this day,Seungcheol thinks it was not really necessary because he will never choose to get married with someone who is not Lee Jihoon) and the rest is history. Jihoon also takes the role of the royal advisor which Jihoon thinks it’s actually just a fancy name of the babysitter for the crown prince.

While Seungcheol complains about the tiring job of being a crown prince, he definitely loves to see his people being happy. So, he works hard and gives his best to protect his nation and his people. And he also knows that when things get a little too tough, Jihoon will always be there for him with warm hugs and great advices. Also the smiles he gets from Jihoon whenever he has done something good to the nation was more than rewarding. Jihoon is his corner stone who keeps him strong even during the toughest storms in his life. So, while it’s both physically and mentally draining to be a crown prince, Seungcheol thinks it’s okay as long as he can protect his people and sleeps peacefully at nights with Jihoon in his arms.


	6. Drabble #6 :From then till Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- JiCheol Childhood friends to Lovers! AU

Jihoon and Seungcheol practically know each other for their whole life. They have been friends since they were a kid. Seungcheol moved to Busan when he was 6. He ended up being in the same class with Jihoon because he didn’t finish his first grade back in Daegu as his family had to move around a lot due to his father’s job. Jihoon was shy at first when Seungcheol tried to befriend the younger one but they become friends, all thanks to Seungcheol’s puppy eyes and aegyos and while Jihoon denies it, he actually gave in because he thought Seungcheol is cute.

They were inseperable, always attached to each other so much that Jihoon’s Busan dialect got mixed up with Seungcheol’s Daegu accent and vice versa. They were the package deal and everyone in their school had an unspoken understanding that for every projects that needed to pair up with a partner, Seungcheol and Jihoon were off limits. Even the teachers didn’t have the heart to make them choose other partners because they worked so well together. Everyone thought that they were going to be together till they become old men and so did Jihoon and Seungcheol.

Unexpected news came in the form of a letter of promotion to the Choi household when they were 15 and 14 respectively and while Seungcheol was happy for his father because he got the promotion, he was devestated to find that promotion means they will have to move to Seoul where the headoffice is. That night, Seungcheol ran to Jihoon’s house and cried while breaking the news to Jihoon who also cried after hearing it. They had a sleepover at Jihoon’s home that night and unlike the previous sleepovers they had had, they didn’t play games or watch movies at all. Instead, they took a trip down the memory lane by looking at all their photos together when they were kids. That night, Seungcheol promised to Jihoon that he will definitely come and find him again after he graduated and that they will fulfill their promise to go to the same university. Jihoon made him do a pinky promise and said that he will do his best so that he can fulfill their promise too. They cuddled together and both of them felt something new for the first time in their life but brushed it off as them being sad to be seperated from their bestfriend.

What they didn’t expect was for that new feeling to become stronger and stronger day by day and when they finally realized that they are in love with each other, they were already miles apart from each other. Both of them didn’t know how to tell their new found realizations to each other. So instead, they started avoiding each other and things became awkward. That was untill Seungcheol accidentally let it slipped out of his mouth during his drunk dial on the night they both finished their highschool final exams. Seungcheol wanted to die right then and there but suddenly Jihoon was crying and cursing to him at the other end of the line and Seungcheol was about to apologize to Jihoon for ruining their friendship but he caught the words 'You have no idea how scared I was and how long I suffered because I thought you didn’t love me the same,you idiot’ among Jihoon’s curse words. And to this day, they teased each other for their accidental confessions but deep down, they know that it was not accident. They both just had been too scared to do that with a sober mind.

x

Epilogue 

'Although I accidently confessed to you during a drunk call, our love is not accident at all.’

‘Oh my god, Choi Seungcheol, did you just rap your wedding vows on your actual wedding day? Please tell me again why i even agreed to marry you!’


End file.
